Start at the Beginning
by bykari
Summary: They were friends since kinder-garden, they never let each other go, but this time fame took them away. They go to the PW and meet who the new boys are 'Big Time Rush' they recognize them alright but differently.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos POV -  
it was the first day of first grade! i am so excited! now we get to go on the playground! With the field , and the swings...and the swirly slide! they are so cool! yesterday my daddy took me to the park and i went on the swirly slide a lot! MY DADDY IS A COP! i love him he makes me feel safe...i also love cookies! I love running! i think i can run fast. i am going to run now. . Running is fun! then i hit against something hard. it hurt.  
"OW!" i screamed and feel down. i wish my mommy was here. i looked up to see what i hit and didnt see anything. then looked down beside me and seen a girl with brown hair that went about half way down her back. WOW her hair is long. she was pretty. she looked at me and laughed.  
"You should wear a helmet! my mommy makes me wear a helmet before i do something dangerous!" she said happily. i think i am in love. then another girl came up to the other girl , this girl had shorter hair than the other girl and she had black hair.  
"Merceedez are you okay?" The girl asked worried. then gave me a dirty look.  
"Karina! don't worry i am perfectly fine!" she said and smiled. then looked at me.  
"But i dont think he is very okay..he needs a helmet."  
"I am sorry Mer...Merc...Mer-cee-diz." i said struggling with her name. she didn't look very happy.  
"Mer-Say-days" she said slowly. I don't like her name.  
"Mercee.i am just calling you Mercee." i decided.  
"a nickname! Cool! Cool! Cool!" she said and ran away. okay? The girl with black hair came up to me and held her hand out.  
"I am Karina." she said and smiled. i gladly shook her hand.  
"Carlos." "I have a feeling we are going to be good friends" she replied smiling like there is no tomorrow. "Guess what!" i said jumping up and down. "What!" she replied jumping with me "MY DAD IS A COP" i screamed. "REALLY" she screamed back. Mercee came back looking at Karina and me weird "why did ya scream?" she asked worried before i answered Karina beat me to "he just told me his dad is a cop" she answered. Mercee crossed her arm "you seriously had to scream for that?" she asked in a serious way. "Well it is exciting" Karina answered back. I just kept looking both of them arguing 'How will i stop them?' i thought to myself. "AHA" i thought out loud. They both turned around and looked at me to see whats wrong "What i was thinking?" i said tapping my head. "Well think inside" Mercee replied. "Mercee don't be rude to Carlos he is going to be a good friend of ours" Karina said hitting Mercee lightly. "Oh I'm sorry" she said under her breathe. "Its okay" i told her her smile turned huge. "Well lets show Carlos around and talk about how was your summer Carlos" Karina said smiling.

**A/N: HI! i know i haven't posted the official winners but that would be this weekend :) also hope ya enter my other OC contest Mercee did beginning and i did the rest well starting on "Carlos" so i hope the next chapter would be up soon :) thx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 hope ya like it ;)**

I could no believe what i was hearing this. I turned to look at Kari who had the same reaction on her face.

"What do you mean your leaving?" she screamed. See, Kari wouldn't admit it, but she has a crush on Kendall. They  
would be so cute together. All six of us knew eachother since the first day of kindergarden. We knew eachother since that day.

"It's not going to be the same", I choked out before leaving the room tears streaming down my face.  
Someone grabbed my hand. That hand belonged to the one and only, James Diamond.

"Mercee, Why are you crying, sobbing? He asked, his hazel eyes looking like they were looking through me. i just couldn't control these  
tears they were like a waterfall!

"B-b-because w-we known each other f-f-forever and now your l-l-l-leaving!" I said, well at least tried, it acutally came out as complete  
jibberish. James manage to put together what I said and pulled me into a hug my face now burried into his chest.

"Shh... It will be okay..." James said stroking my hair and making small circles on my back. He was surprisingly amazing at the whole  
comforting thing.

"I'll miss you, Jamesey.." I said using the nickname that i usually called him on a regular basis.

"The guys will miss you, but i will miss you terribly." he said his voice soft.

"Make your dreams come true for the three of us" i said then smiled.

"Three?" he asked probably confused of what i was saying.

"Me, You and Karina." i said like it was totally obvious.

"Thanks, Mercee. Be strong for the four of us, we wouldn't want anything bad happen to you or Kari." he said and nearly smothered  
me to death. I laughed at him and his non sense, but hugged him back.

[one year later]

It's been one year, two calls, ten texts, a three emails since the guys left. Since they abanded me and Karina we made pretty good friends.  
With two girls that we weren't as close to before, Alexa and Lindsey. Me and Karina have been planning MONTHS for a trip to L.A.

Me and Karina were at my house packing for the trip, she was watching T.V. and drinking chocolate milk with dinosuar shaped chicken.  
I don't really think she had chicken in any other shape.. I was taking a break from packing and eating a ice cream cone, when i got a text from  
my older sister,Mallory. Mallory and her boyfriend, Justin, were suppose to go with me and Karina to LA. This was horrible, but great news at the  
same time. i decided it was bad on my be half and groaned, breaking my ice cream in the process and groaning again when it landed on my lap.

"What?" Karina asked taking her attention off the TV.

"Mal had her baby early.." i said.

"So..?" Karina asked. i looked at her in disbelief.

"SHE CAN'T GO TO LA WHEN SHE JUST HAD A BABY." I screamed at her. She raised her hands in defeat.

"What about Lexa and Lindz?" she asked.

"What about them..?" i returned her question with a probably more stupid one.

"ask if they want to go...i mean who wouldn't?" she said and put her attention back to the TV.

Well, Karina was right and Alexa and Lindsey pretty much jumped the gun before we even finished our sentence. We are one week away  
from a reunion.

(One Week Later)

We arrived at the PalmWoods, and may i say? It's AMAZING . i love it , never going back to Minnesota.

"Merceeeeeee!" Karina squealed in my ears, which hurt.

I looked in the pool area and i seen them, Big Time Rush, James made the first move and came up to us, strutting his stuff.

"Hey, i'm James...and..." I kept looking at him dead in the eyes. His eyes widen.

"Holy **! Merceedez!" he said and hugged me. he released and looked at Karina, Alexa and Lindey. Since they left, Kari got a new haircut,  
so she looked pretty different. He kept looking at her. Then she smiled and opened her arms.

"Karina!" he yelled in excitment and attacked her. she was giggling the whole time.  
Carlos and Kendall came out of the pool area, looking at James and Karina attacking eachother, then they kept looking at me. Shortly after Logan  
came out. Trying to firgure out who i was.

"Hey Mercee, what happened now?" i was looking at their reactions, Kendall and Carlos froze looking completely shocked. then i think it registered through Logan's brain to what he said.

"Mercee!" He said and hugged me. Honestly, i liked Logan shortly before he moved.

"Stop hogging her!" Carlos and Kendall said in usion and attacked.

I just started laughing at Carlos and Kendall's expresions. "You can let go now Logan i know you love me, but can you let go now?" I said pushing Logan away, he was suffucating me.

(Karina's POV)

"CARLOS" I screamed. I ran to him and hugged him tight, "KARINA" he screamed back. He spinned me around and let go. "Ohlala look at your new hair style girl" he said in a girly voice. "Since when you were so serious " I said looking at Kendall. "Shut up" He replied smiling. He came up to me and spinned me hyer than Carlos, because he is taller. Then he let go and kissed my cheek, i blushed madly. probably brighter than a was an awkward silence, but ofcourse Carlos had to brake it, "So why did ya come here?" he asked looking at Lindz

"Because we missed ya four" Alexa replied. "Plus, we came here because some dude called Hawk signed us for a band we are in a compitition with 3 bands" Lindsey added. All the boys started caughing alot. "WHAT?" they said in unison.

**Sooo...I hope ya liked it i did the end not the beginning Mercee did. Also plz follow me on twitter at BigTRushKarina i will follow back ;) leave a review Love You All!**


	3. Chapter 3

Karina POV

After all they're coughing, choking thing, we went to 2J since Kendall said we don't need to waste money. The weird thing is that we have to share rooms. So that means 10 people in one apartment including and Katie. "So what was the whole deal in the lobby?" i asked, by the time we were in the room. They all looked at each other, Logan looked like he was panicking, Carlos was looking at Lindsey, James coming his hair with his lucky comb, and Kendall just had his eye brows raised.

"Well to be honest Gustavo and Hawk are enemies" Kendall said slowly. "Well now that this conversation is over lets go to the pool" James said walking to his room. I rolled my eyes, "so who's going where?" i asked pointing at the 2 doors that said J and K, L and C. "Oh yeah forgot, okay who wants to sleep with me and Carlos?" Logan asked looking at us four Lindsey and Mercee raised their hands of course. "Well that leaves you two" Kendall said looking at me and Alex.

"I guess so" i mumbled, i was blushing really lite.

At The Pool- Kendall's POV

James, Alex, Lindsey, Carlos, Logan, Mercee, and Kari were swimming in the pool. I was chilling on the chairs staring at them play a game. I got interrupted my Camille sitting next to me, "so who's the new girls" she asked. "Umm...thats Mercee" i said pointing at Mercee on top of Logan, "that's Lindsey" pointing at Lindsey on top of Carlos, "thats Alex" pointing at Alex on top of James, "and finally last but not least Karina". Camille nodded and stopped her eyes instantly on Mercee, you can see the jealousy in her eyes.

I was just staring at Karina for a LONG time, "K-e-n-d-a-l-l H-e-l-l-o?" i snapped out of it. "Kendall i see that you like Karina" she smirked, "well kinda" i said looking down. Then Mercee came towards our way with Logan hand in hand with her. Logan's eyes went wide he looked between Mercee and Camille, "U-duh-um, Mercee this is Camille, Camille this is Mercee my new girlfriend" he said/stuttered. "Nice to meet you" Camille fake smiled and sticked her hand to shake it Mercee gladly took then her eyes went wide, "OWWW!" Camille kept smiling/smirking. "Well nice meeting you too" Mercee smiled/smirked, she stomped on Camilles foot.

I just stood there staring at them stomping, kicking, slapping, punching, even worse biting. "KENDALL DO SOMETHING!" Karina and Logan screamed in unison. "Fine" i got Camille, and Karina got Mercee, "MERCEE!" Karina screamed and slapped her on the cheek to snap her out of it. "Next time calm your 'friend' down guys" Karina said mean mugging Camille.

**Sorry girls/guys for the long long long waiting i was too busy with school and drama. i will try to start my other stories i mean pick the winners but i will put new stories up later on. Pm me for ANY questions Review give me ideas i got this idea when i was in Drama Class(i was super bored). NOTHING MUCH TO SAY SO...SAY NO TO DRUGS AND DON'T DRIVE WHEN YOUR DRUNK ;) FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER BIGTRushKarina i follow back :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this Chapter People!**

Karina's POV

"Karina, where are you going?" Mercee whined following behind me. "Somewhere that no one knows" i say in a serious way, turning around where i can see her. "Are you mad?" Mercee asked in a worried voice. "No, I'm not mad I'm just so happy because my friend here started fighting with that drama queen Camel, Camille whatever her name is" i answered her stupid question. "Well it wasn't my fault that thing hurt my hand" she said flapping her hands everywhere. "I'm going to the park okay tell them i need air" i said pointing at the pool. "Okay if something goes wrong just call one of us" she said smiling, i nodded at her concerned face.

As i walked through the park thinking not paying attention where i was going i bumped to someone and it smelled like a girlie perfume. "Oops! Sorry" the girl said. "No sorry it was my fault i wasn't paying attention" i exclaimed, i took her appearance in, she had short black hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin with freckles on her cheeks. "Sorry, my name is Kylie Adams, but just call me Kai" she introduced herself, i smiled and introduced myself as well, "I'm Karina Hernandez, just call me Kari". We smiled with a awkward silence, "So why are you here?" i asked breaking the silence,

"Oh, um I'm here for a band thing, i play the piano" she smiled. My mood turned happy really fast meeting new people is my thing. "Let me introduce you to my friends" i smiled as i guided her to the pool. "KENDALL!" i screamed from across the pool, Kendall came running as fast as his running legs can run, "What is something wrong, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine Kendall calm down, I just wanted you to meet Kylie, Kylie this is Kendall Knight" i say pointing at Kendall.

Kendall just smiled, as all of my friends came running like somebody screamed for help. "Kari, are you okay we heard you scream KENDALL!" Lindsey screamed in Kendall's ear. I giggled at his face expression. "Well i just wanted ya to meet Kylie, Kylie this is Lindsey, Mercee, Alex, Carlos, Logan, and last, but not least The James Diamond", i said as James kept staring at Kylie. Alex slapped James on his cheek then he snapped out of it, "HEY! what was that for?" James whined rubbing his red cheek. "You were slobbering" Alexa lied, she was jealous.

"Okay guys and girls go take Kylie a tour in the Palm Woods" i said point at the lobby.

"I'm going to the apartment to relax, text me when you all are done." i said. I barely noticed someone was following, "Why are you following me, Kendall?" i turned around and noticed it wasn't Kendall it was some cute guy.

**Well that was all my head got, lol, tell me what you think on the review also if ya haven't noticed i introduced one OC which is Kylie by HayleeMichelle. R&R please next chapter will be up by next week or sooner, not sure. goodnight!**

**Follow me on twitter BigTRushKarina i follow back :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry i've took so long i have been so busy but the good news is i have it all in my journal :D i have like 5 pages BUT im not putting it all sorry. Enjoy!**

Lukes POV

I was walking with my buddy, Drew, through L.A. We stopped in the famous Palm Woods to check in. While Drew did the check in i got distracted by a really pretty girl.

She was talking to kids her age(even though she is like my age), she smiled at a blonde, tall guy.

She waved at them and made her way to the elevator, "Hey Drew, catch you later", i patted Drew on the back, he nodded and went back to the check in.

I power walked to the 'mystery girl', she stopped and said something, "Kendall, why are you following me?", i was confused for a moment.

she twirled my way and her eyebrows rose, "Yes, can i help you?" the girl asked, "Yh, yeah i'm Luke and you a-" "Karina there you are we decided to not show Kaylee around, so we are going to Magic Smoothies, you coming?" the blonde, tall guy interupted. "Wait a minute Kendall, as you were saying?" she said smiling big, "No go ahead i will catch you later" i smiled back.

'Kendall' was just glaring at me the whole time. I glared back with my green, dark eyes.

James POV

"Hey, whose that dude talking with Kari?" i asked confused. Kendall's head shot up fast, i grinned and saw Kendall make his way to Karina and that dude. Kendall pulled Karina bye his side. "What was that all about?" i asked. "Oh, nothing just a nice guy trying to make a conversation with but got interupted my someone here!" Karina pointed at Kendall.

"What!, he coulde've been a criminal" Kendall said, Karina rolled her eyes and looked towards my way.

"Okay?, so where are we going?" i asked them, "Uh, weren't we going to Magic Smoothies?" Karina asked confused.

"We were?" another confused person said. "Well thats what Kendall told me" Karina added, "Well now we are Yay!" Kendall said fake smiling. We walked in the side walk chatting and stuff. I moved next to Kaylee, "So Kaylee, I was wondering-" "Don't even try James" She cut me off. I frowned and walked next to Alexa pouting my way to Magic Smoothies.


	6. Are You Kidding Me?

Mercee POV

We were all sitting around at the pool catching up while Kari went on her little walk. I was happily sitting next to Logan, us being the first offical couple right now, by the way things are going right now i would say that Carlos and Lindsay will be together in no time. Alexis and James are _suppose_ to be together but that Kaylee girl...Yeah she's getting in the way. She can be with someone...but that _someone _ is not James.

We kept talking and having a good time, Kendall had his head down the whole time and put in the occasional 'yeah', and 'oh really' every once in a while. It really frustrates me to see how much he loves Karina. Logan put his arm around me, I smiled at him and leaned on him as he put his other arm around. I am pretty comfortable now.

"Hey, whose that dude talking with Kari?" James asked, Kendall's head automatically snappeed up searching around for what James was talking about. He followed James' gaze and , honestly , i have _never_ seen Kendall run that fast, James grinning the whole time. As he became closer to Kari and the mystery dude, he's pace became slower. I could almost feel the glare that he was sending the guy. Then he dragged Kari out from the lobby and back to us.

"What was _that_ all about?" James being the first person to ask. Kari looked really irriated and took a deep breath trying to not rip Kendall to shreds, I smiled to myself.

"Oh, nothing trying to make a conversation with Luke, but got _inturrupted_ by _someone_ here!" She said pointing at Kendall. I contained a laugh by taking a few quick breaths. Logan looking at me weird. I smiled and looked around if anyone was looking , they were all focus on the Kari and Kendall thing, I quickly pecked him one the nose before focusing back on the conversation.

"What! He could've been a... criminal!" Kendall said I laughed which didn't last long from the daggers from Kari. I sheepily smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay? So where are we going?" James asked. He's the real talker today isn't he?

"Uh...Aren't we going to Magic smoothies?" Magic Smoothies? That's the best excuse Kendall could come up with? That's so _lame_! Carlos had a puzzled look on his face.

"We were?" He asked , thinking if anyone had mentioned it.

"That's what _Kendall_ told me." She said narrowing her eyes. I haven't seen her this mad before to anyone, espically Kendall. Kendall put on the _fakest_ happy face in history.

"Well...now we are...YAY!" He said with a fake smile and skipping out the hotel. I laughed once more. Logan nudged me telling me to get up. I whined, I was _very_ comfortable right now and Logan is going to ruin it for me.

"I don't want to move!" He sighed as if he was talking to a five year old...or younger.

"Mercee..."

"Logie..." I said sticking my bottom lip out. His whole facial expression changed, he didn't have the heart to move me. He pulled out his phone, a few seconds later Kendall came up to be and had a devilious look on his face. My eyes widen.

"NO NO NO NO." I said put too late, i was already on his shoulder.

The whole way to Magic Smoothies was filled with animated conversations, Me,Logan,Kendall and Kari were talking about hockey, well...Logan and Kendall talking about hockey, me and Kari talking about the band competetion. James was trying to pick Kaylee up and when that didn't work out he moved and walked next to Alex, pouting the whole way not even _noticing_ her hurt expression. Carlos and Lindsay were talking about...Only God knows what. Once we got there we got two tables since all of us obviously couldn't fit.

Table one had me, Logan(obviously), Alex, Kendall and Kari. Table two had the remaining people. Logan sat on my right and Alex on my left. She has been extremely quiet today...Logan went to go order the smoothies with Kendall and Kari had to go to the washroom. I turned to Alex.

"Hey what's going on?" She looked up to me sadly her eyes looking into mine. Then she sighed.

"James is all over that Kaylee girl... and... I am jealous..." She mumbled the last part. I gave her a quick hug as the guys came back with the smoothies. James is going to get it.

Kari's POV

As i brought the smoothies to the table, i heard the ding of Magic Smoothie's door. I put the smoothies down and turned my to the door, my eyes widend when i saw Luke and his friend. "Luke is here!" i loudly whispered to Mercee and Alex.

_**Knowing you all were wondering 'Where the hell did she go?' well i was busy with test. I have to give credit to my Friend MerceeLovee she wrote all of this :D Review!**_


End file.
